Kyou Sohma as Peter Pan
by KyosKitten
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! So Sorry for the wait! Summery: Kyou and Tohru in Peter Pan. Romantic and adventerous twists. Akito as captain hook! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

There was once a boy, a boy who wouldn't grow up. He was different than the usual babes that lost themselves from their carriages and were whisked to Neverland. This boy was different. At the age of 7 He decided then and there to never grow up. To always stay a child in the eyes of adults. He ran from his home, only to find a small cat. This was no ordinary cat though, for it was only 2 inces tall with wings sprouting from it's back. It called to the boy, and kept him company before finally allowing the boy to follow him back home, back home to Neverland. And he did. He aged, oh yes, for he had to grow up just enough to know reason. He stopped at the age of 14 and along the way gathered a group of boys to be his "men". His Lost Boys. He made peace with the Indians, and gained the ability to fly over time. You must know by now, nothing is ever at peace completely. This boy did have his enemies. The Pirates. He cut off their Captain's hand and fed it to the crocodile, giving it a taste it longed for years after. They remained enemies forever and a day and still are. This boy though, he had his share of secrets. This boy could not feel. He knew not what love was. He knew not sadness, pain, love, hate, all those emotions. He knew only to have fun. Yet he visited a window every night. A window of a young girl. To listen to her stories. But, you have to wonder, is it just the stories he loves so? 


	2. Tohru Meets Kyou Sohma!

Ch 1. Just for the Stories.  
  
"and Kyou Sohma took his sword and cut off Captain Akito's hand! Feeding it to the crocodile below." Tohru smiled as she acted it all out with her brother, Shigure, while her youngest brother, Yuki watched. Tohru smiled as Yuki and Shigure clapped, and she took a bow.  
  
"Tohru, that was great!" Yuki said happily.  
  
"You should definitely consider writing when you grow up!" Shigure added.  
  
"What's this, what's this? Talk of my daughter writing? I won't have it. Novelists are not held in high regards. I won't hear of it." Mr. Honda said as he came into the room with his darling wife. He looked at Tohru as she looked down and walked further into the room. "Tohru, dear, I think it's time we moved you from the nursery. You're becoming a young woman, you're already 13 and you shouldn't have to stay in the same room as your brother's anymore."  
  
Tohru looked at her father, shock written upon her face, "Father! I can't! I just can't! The nursery is-"  
  
"You will, tomorrow night." Her father cut her off. He looked at all of his children then stood straight, "We're going to a party tonight, I expect you to be in bed by the time we get home."  
  
Tohru looked down "yes father.."  
  
Later that night, they had cleaned up the nursery, Tohru had cried and Yuki and Shigure tried to comfort her. Finally, they all gave up and decided it would be wise to go to bed. They turned off the lamps, and crawled into bed, but not before locking the window.   
  
Tohru sighed, wishing she could just somehow fly away from here.   
  
Kyou floated up to the window silently, looking in. "Aw man, I missed the story!" he whispered to himself. His best friend, that small little cat, mewed by his ear. "Shh" he whispered to him as the window opened. Kyou floated inside, flying over Shigure and Yuki's beds, and coming upon Tohru's. Maybe I should wake her up…Maybe she can finish the story just for me. He shook his head and began to pull away but his foot caught the bedpost and he tumbled backwards into building blocks.   
  
Tohru's eyes opened quickly and she sat up, starring at the boy lying on the floor. "Hello Boy…"  
  
Kyou looked up at her quickly. I woke her up…She's seen me…"Hello."  
  
"What are you doing there on the floor?" She asked him as he stood up quickly. "And why are you here..?"  
  
He smirked and crossed his arms. "I come for the stories." He told her simply.  
  
She game him a questioning look. "My stories? You listen to my stories?"  
  
The smirk didn't leave his face "Well of course I do. They're all about me after all."  
  
Her eyes widened "Are you--Could you be-"  
  
"Kyou Sohma." His smile, if possible, grew even more. 


	3. Ch2 Come With Me

Ch. 2 The Infamous Kyou Sohma!  
  
"Are you…Could you be-" Tohru was cut off  
  
"Kyou Sohma" He smirked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru gasped and then quickly stood up, walking over to the redheaded boy who fascinated and sparked her wild imagination. She gently touched his cheek, she felt his orange locks of hair and stared into his crimson eyes. "You're real."  
  
His smirk was still on his face. "I am" He took her hand in his, "Come with me, Tohru, come with me to Neverland, tell your stories to my men."  
  
Tohru looked taken aback. "To Neverland? I could never…I couldn't…I shouldn't…I can't leave Yuki and Shigure…Mother and Father…"  
  
Kyou's smile faded just a little, "You won't come with me..?"  
  
She looked at him, "I only just met you Kyou! I only know you from your stories!" She looked back at Yuki and Shigure as they started to stir and then she thought about how she would be leaving the nursery, how she wouldn't be able to stay here with Yuki or Shigure anymore.   
  
"I can give you an adventure."  
  
Tohru looked back and fourth from her brothers to the window. "I can't….I can't fly though."  
  
Kyou felt like laughing. "I can help you with that." His small orange cat friend appeared on his shoulder and meowed like a little kitten.   
  
Tohru smiled "How adorable!" she closed her eyes, still smiling, as some orange dust was sprinkled onto her hair. Kyou took her hand and lead her to the window. "Come with me, Tohru" he whispered against her ear. She bit her lip and then turned to him, smiling and then finally took a step up to the window. Kyou joined her and took her other hand as he started floating out the window, leading her slowly away.   
  
She took one last look back and then took a step out into the cool night air. Of course, what she wasn't expecting was the falling and landing in the bushes below. Good thing there's some thick bushes there.   
  
Oh..my…God..! Kyou quickly dived down to the fallen Tohru, attempting to get out of the very thick bushes. "Oh my God! Tohru! Are you hurt?! Are you ok?! I don't understand what happened!!" He helped her out of the bushes and then, realization dawned on him and his eyes turned into an icy cold glare as he laid his eyes upon his tiny fluttering cat friend who now was a very beautiful fairy with long orange hair, fall colored garments, and beautiful autum-ish wings. "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
The small pixie cooed at him and made little death: gestures to the innocent Tohru, who was watching the fairy with a shocked face. Kyou suddenly grabbed the little fairy out of the air and shook some dust onto his hand, making sure he actually got some dust this time and then gently, he blew the dust onto Tohru and he let his little friend go.   
  
"Ok, Tohru, real quick, let's test it this time. Think of something that makes you happy." He said as he took both her hands once again as she closed her eyes. She began to smile and when she opened her eyes and frowned, she was still level with Kyou. That's when she dropped a foot back to the ground. He smiled at her, "Don't frown, it doesn't become a beautiful girl like you." Tohru blushed but a smile found it's way back to her face. Kyou held onto one of her hands, letting the other go, as he led her off into the night sky. Second Star to the Right, and Straight on Until Morning. 


	4. Captain Akito

Thank you for the reviews and support!! Just a notice, the fairy is Kagura incase you're wondering. And I tried to make this chapter longer since someone asked for that, sorry if there's not much difference, I'm not a loong chapter writer ;  
  
Ch. 3 Captain Akito!  
  
Tohru squealed with delight as she took off into the air. Kyou smiled at her and couldn't help but stare at the vision of loveliness next to him. She turned her head and looked at him, smiling widely.  
  
"How long will It take to get to Neverland Kyou?"   
  
He thought for a moment before answering, "hmm, that's funny, I don't really know. I've never thought about it before." She laughed happily at him as he took her hand, pulling her along. "Tohru, don't let go of my hand, whatever you do. Don't let go." She nodded at him and in an instant, they were off through the sky.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Avast! You dogs! Keep a lookout for him, I know he's coming soon. I can feel it in my bones."  
  
A young man turned around slowly, facing the raging grey ocean. His black hair whipped against his face in the stormy wind and his purple eyes calmly searched the sky. He was young, 17 It seemed yet already he was captain of the most fearsome ship in all of Neverland, the Jolly Rodger. An older man walked up to him, standing by his side, "Captain, we've spotted him."  
  
Akito turned around and faced him, a eerie smile plastered upon his face. "Very good, Hatori. Ready the cannons!"  
  
Kyou and Tohru finally reached Neverland and the landed softly on a cloud overlooking the Jolly Rodger, taking a rest. Kyou looked at Tohru, she was looking around, a wide smile on her face and her brown eyes alight with wonder and excitement. He smiled inwardly at her. This was great, perfect even. If he got her interested enough in neverland, maybe he could convince her to…no, stupid thought, don't let your thoughts go there. Tohru has a loving family at home, she would never want to stay here with him. He shook his head and then turned his head up to look at her once more but instead, he found himself looking at him.  
  
"Kyou, are you all right?" She put her hand to his forehead and he blushed slightly. "You seem a little warm…" She looked at him worridly.  
  
He brushed her hand away and gave her a dashing smile, "I'm fine, I'm fine. It must just be the sun" he said, trying to cover up why his face was becoming pink.   
  
She smiled a little at him, "Oh, all right. As long as you're not getting sick or anything." Then she turned her attention to the Jolly Rodger, "Oh Kyou! Pirates! A pirate ship!" She sat up quickly and started to lean over, trying to get a better look. Suddenly a gust of wind knocked her down and she was hanging onto the cloud tightly. "Kyou, help please!"  
  
Kyou didn't seem to rush to help her. He knew she could fly and if indeed she did fall, he was here to save her. He would never let her fall too far from him. Never ever. He grabbed her wrists with both his hands and pulled her back up. She tumbled over and into him and they sat there for a moment in each other's arms before the akwardness took hold of them and she pulled away. He turned his head and began to cough, trying to think of something to lighten up the mood, all the while his face was pink and inside he was smiling.  
  
Akito took his telescope down "30 degrees to the left and we should have him. Not only him, he appears to have brought a friend. A girl." He smirked at this though. Kyou Sohma, in love. Hah! The though of it was perposterous!   
  
The cannons moved 30 degrees to the left and they took aim after loading a cannonball. Hatori stood by Akito's side, his loyal doctor and guard. Not that Akito needed guards mind you, he was very strong and quick handed. Hatori just felt that he should always be there to protect Akito. He was the captain, he needed a first mate.  
  
Akito grinned as a cannonball took off towards the clouds.  
  
Kyou looked just in time as he saw a cannon speed Into the air at them. "Tohru! Look out!" he quickly dived and took her into his arms, removing the two of them from the cannon's path. "Akito.."he muttered silently. 


	5. Tohru Meets The Mermaids

Ok, so far I got two complaints on my chapters being too short so I really really tried to make this one longer and I really hope I succeeded. Please enjoy and please review. Oh yes, and thank you to all of you who gave me reviews, your support is what keeps me writing the next chapters.  
  
Ch. 4 Tohru Meets The Marmaids  
  
Kyou held Tohru in his arms and looked down upon the pirate ship below. He won't get her, I won't let him get her.   
  
Akito smirked as another cannonball flew into the sky. His smile quickly faded when the cannon mised completely and instead sent the cannonball flying by them without them even having to move. He growled in frustration "Aim you fools!" The cannons were moved slightly to the left and another cannonball was sent flying straight towards them.  
  
Kyou quickly moved out of it's path. "Tohru, do me a favor, ok?"   
  
She looked up at him, "Sure Kyou."  
  
He set her down on the cloud and pointed to a waterfall on the island, "Go down there, wait for me, ok? I have some business to attend to…" When Tohru nodded Kyou took off flying swiftly down to the pirate ship and landing square in front of Akito, his arms were crossed and he had a boyish grin on his face, "hey there cap'n, miss me much?"  
  
(A/N: Akito's just gonna call Kyou…Kyou instead of Sohma. Like, I know Captain Hook always calls Peter, Pan but I think it might sound a little weird if he called him his last name too lol)  
  
"Kyou!" Akito took out his sword and sliced the air in front of him, "Damn you!" Kyou smirked and flew up quickly, jumping on Akito's head and then up into the rigging, "I missed you too Akito!" he laughed. Akito looked furious, "I'll get you boy!" He moved forward and yelled to his crew to get him. At once a bunch of angry pirates attacked and it was 30 against 1.  
  
Tohru quickly took a jump off the cloud and quickly thought of things that would make her happy: Cats, dogs, surprisingly: rats. She quickly floated about in the air and deciding she wouldn't like to get hit by a cannonball, she made her way towards the beautiful waterfall that Kyou had pointed to earlier.  
  
Kyou took out his sword and knocked out one pirate with the hilt. One down, 29 to go! He thought. He quickly took the other pirate's sword so now he had two of them and being extremely swift and…woosh he began to fight off the pirates, knocking them into the water or knocking them out. He'd toss them up into the rigging or onto the masts. He came down and landed on the deck and not noticing a pirate come up behind him, he was knocked out and fell to the ground in front of Akito.   
  
Tohru was getting closer to the waterfall and she finally landed by it in a matter of minutes. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful here." She jumped over to some rocks that were by the waterfall, careful not to slip and fall into the water for she didn't know how to swim.   
  
"Who're you?"  
  
She heard a voice from behind her and turned around carefully to find a girl older than her (about 17) with beautiful red-brown hair floating about in the water. Only half her body was out of the water, resting on a rock. Tohru could not see her legs.   
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked again.  
  
"She must be lost, obviously, otherwise she wouldn't be here" another girl, this one with black hair appeared from under the water.  
  
"Well duh" the one girl said  
  
Tohru watched the girls before her and then finally she said " My name is Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at the girls.  
  
The auburn haired girl swam up to her and Tohru saw a fin flash out of the water and her eyes widened, "You're..mermaids?!"  
  
The black-haired mermaid smiled and swam up to her, "That we are young Tohru. What are you doing out here? Young girls are much too smart to run away."  
  
The other mermaid giggled "She could be very stupid. Look at the way she dresses!"  
  
Tohru suddenly felt like an idiot, she had not bothered to change out of her nightgown before coming with Kyou to neverland. She stood in front of the two mermaids wearing a light blue nightgown (A/N no, it doesn't look like the Disney one, well, kinda except it doesn't have those poofy sleeves, the sleeves she has is a tank top kinda thing and her's is a lot nicer) and she was barefoot. The two mermaids laughed at her.  
  
"Would you like to come for a swim with us Tohru?" The auburn-haired mermaid asked with a glint in her eyes. (Another A/N: Mermaids are known for drowning people if they get to close, remember that)  
  
Tohru smiled at her but shook her head "I can't, I don't have a change of clothes."  
  
The mermaids began to tug on her nightgown, pulling her down, "Oh, come on, just have a little swim"  
  
Kyou woke up tied to the pole of a mast, his head was spinning. And one thought entered his mind: Tohru. Was she safe? Was she ok? Did she find the waterfall? Did the Lost Boys find her? Then it hit him. He had completely forgotten about the mermaids. The mermaids! She could be in danger! He had to get out of here, he had to save her if she was in trouble! He had to-  
  
"Well, well, well, Kyou. I've finally caught you." Akito smirked as he walked up to Kyou. Kyou struggled against the ropes that binded him to the pole and he searched for his knife at his waste but found nothing. Akito laughed at him, "You didn't think I'd leave you armed, did you? You did! That's so funny." He walked closer still, "No, I won't let you get away, not this time. We'll have a duel to the pain. (a/n princess bride moment lol) First I'll cut off your eyes, then your nose, then your hands.  
  
Kyou rolled his eyes, "The my ears?"   
  
Akito laughed, "No silly boy, your ears will remain the same for when you walk by people they will scream at the sight of you and it will ring forever in your perfect ears." Kyou looked away and that's when he heard a scream, the scream of a young woman. His eyes widened: Tohru.  
  
Tohru was being dragged into the water by the mermaids. They were splashing her and trying to confuse her and dragging her deeper and deeper into the water until finally they had brought her entirely under the water, kicking and trying to fight back Tohru was slowly drowning. The mermaids laughed and giggled as she struggled to get away yet they would not let her go.  
  
As Akito looked away to the sound of the scream Kyou dug his fingers into his boot and found that Akito, being as clever as he was, did not search his boots for his extra knife. He quickly began to cut away at the ropes and when Akito turned back around to find him, he was gone. He let out a scream of frustration that Kyou could hear as he flew towards the waterfall. As he reached closer he could see signs of struggle in the water, splashing and he could hear the mermaid's delightful giggles and squeals ad Tohru was slowly drowning. No! Kyou though, No! I will not lose her!   
  
He dove into the water and pushed the mermaids away, grabbing onto Tohru and taking her into his arms he quickly flew her out of the water. The mermaids looked at him sadly, "We were just having a bit of fun Kyou. We wouldn't have actually let her drown"   
  
Kyou glared at them and spit into the water before flying away from the waterfall and setting Tohru down in a small clearing. She wasn't breathing. 


	6. Tohru and the Lost Boys

Hello guys and gals! Thanks a bunch for your reviews! They make me so happy!! And yeah, seriously, they're what keep me going! oh yes, and realization has suddenly dawned on me, all the way In chapter 5 lol that I haven't written my disclaimer! so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan and I do not own Fruits Basket but golly gee, it would be real swell if I did.  
  
Ch. 5 Tohru Meets the Lost Boys!  
  
Kyou sat her down in a small clearing. She was soaking wet but that wasn't the biggest problem here, the biggest problem was that she wasn't breathing.   
  
"Oh my God…Tohru, don't do this to me, please, please don't do this to me." He put his hand to her cold wet face and moved some of her hair away from her eyes. "Please, Tohru, don't do this to me, please, come back." a couple tears fell from his crimson eyes as he laid his mouth on hers. He was going to save her, he had to! After several tries Tohru started breathing again and she opened her eyes, looking at Kyou who was hovering right above her. The tears In his eyes were quite obvious, "Oh thank God! Tohru!" Kyou pulled Tohru up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "I thought I'd lost you… I really thought I'd lost you…" He pulled away from her and, still holding onto her shoulders, searched her brown eyes, "Are you ok? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
She nodded slowly and then started crying and she put her arms around his waste and cried into his shirt, "They tried….they tried to kill me.…Kyou.…I was so scared….when I was down there…I didn't know what was happening and then I just….I just…" she kept crying and he put his arms around her and took her into his arms and he began to fly to the secret hideout of the lost boys. Damn those Mermaids!  
  
Akito was furious. Already he had killed two of his men and thrown one overboard. "Damn him! I almost had him! Damn him damn him damn him!!!!!" he picked up a chair and chucked it across the deck. Hatori came up to him, calm and collected as usual, "Akito, please stop this, really, it's no way for a captain to behave."  
  
Akito turned around quickly and stared at him coldly before gathering himself, "No, you're right Hatori, this is no way to behave." He took a deep breath and screamed at Hatori, "But I almost had him!!!!! He was HERE! On MY ship!!! In MY grasp!!! I had him!!! I had him!!!" Akito raged and rambeled and it went on for hours before he finally calmed down and stayed the rest of the night in his cabin, plotting more ways to kill Kyou.  
  
Kyou set Tohru down when they reached a large tree. He walked over to the tree and pulled one of the branches sticking out from the trunk. The large vine covered tree swayed in the wind before all the vines on the tree were pulled up into the taller branches and a door was opened for them to walk into. He turned around at a wide-eyed Tohru and smiled, "Concealed by magic. The fairies do help us out every once in a while." His eyes went wide, "The fairies! Kagura! Where'd she go to!" He looked around, all over and then flew up to the tops of the trees, "Kagura!! Where are you!!!?"  
  
Kagura had watched Tohru almost drown and was furious when Kyou rescued her. Then she saw him plant him lips upon her in an effort to save dear Tohru's life and jealously raged inside her. She couldn't stand that girl! She was too perfect! She had hoped that the mermaids would have killed her, then she would be all Kyou's and no foolish girl could stand in her way.  
  
Kagura flew over the Jolly Rodger and had watched Akito cry out In rage and an idea dawned on her a she flew down to the large pirate ship and into an open window, leading to Akito's cabin. She saw him running over charts and maps, obviously trying to figure out where the hideout was. She flew over towards him and landed swiftly on top of the map, starring up at him.   
  
Akito raised himself up slightly and looked at the little fairy in front of him. His eyebrows shot up, "You're Kyou's little fairy, aren't you?"  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
"and what business do you have here fairy?"  
  
Kagura smirked and flew up to his ear, whispering her plan.  
  
------------------------  
  
Kyou flew back down and shrugged, "I can't find her, I don't know where she went."  
  
Tohru walked over to him and then he took her hand and pulled her into the open door in the tree, "Come with me, you have to meet the lost boys, they'll love you!" He smiled as he pulled her inside and once they were both In the door closed and the vines carefully came back down around the trunk of the tree.   
  
Kyou led her Into a large room with a rug on the floor that was made up of many different animal furs. On the walls were vines and flowers and bunk beds were spread throughout the large room somehow they seemed part of the tree. Like someone dug a hole into the wall and placed a bed in there. It looked so beautiful and so mysterious. Tohru couldn't believe she was in a place so beautiful.  
  
Kyou smiled at her and let go of her hand as he walked into the center of the room. He put his hands to his mouth and shouted, "Lost boys!! Come out!!! We have a visiter!!"   
  
In an instant four boys came tumbling out from who knows where. Two from the ceiling and two from somewhere near the walls. "men! Line up!" In an instant the boys were in a line. "Sound off!"  
  
A young boy with blonde hair stood out and called out his name with a smile "Momiji!"  
  
Again, another young boy, this one with brown hair stood out at Momiji stood back in line. "Hiro"  
  
A boy with long white hair stood out as Hiro moved back "Ayame" (AN: Ayame is much younger in this just so you guys know. He's about the same age as Momiji so back in his high-school..look-ness lol)  
  
The last boy with white and black hair stood out as Ayame moved back in "Hatsuharu" he said with a smirk.  
  
Tohru smiled at the boys and Kyou said, "Boys! Meet your new storyteller!"  
  
Haru held out his hand to Tohru and she took It. he raised her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Tohru" He smiled. Kyou fumed, "hey hey hey, none of that!"  
  
haru smirked, "Getting jealous Kyou?"  
  
Kyou blushed, "You're so full of it!"  
  
Momiji immediately clinged to Tohru, as did Ayame. Ayame began fussing about Tohru's hair and how pretty her eyes wer while Momiji was asking her questions and not giving her time to answer, "Where do you come from? You're our new storyteller? Are you our mother too?? how old are you? Do you like Kyou? Why are you all wet?"  
  
Tohru smiled at Momiji and answered his questions, "I'm Tohru and I come from Tokyo. yes, I'm your new storyteller, no I'm not your mother. "Momiji made a pouty face at this. "I'm 13 and umm.." she wondered if she should answer the other question. She didn't want to make Kyou uncomfortable so she decided to skip it, "and I'm all wet because the mermaids tried to drown me" She smiled and Momiji's eyed widened and him and Aya began making a fuss over her. Hiro came up to her and tapped her arm. She looked at him, "yes, um, Hiro, right?" he nodded and then kicked her In the shins, "I don't need a story teller" and then he walked away, getting a good scolding from Kyou. Tohru laughed and enjoyed the company of the boys. This was going to be so much fun!  
  
Kyou watched Tohru from the other side of the room. God, she was so beautiful. He could never tell her that he'd been watching over her for almost two years now. He'd seem like such a stalker! He loved her though, he knew he really loved her. He smiled at her and thought, 'I'll never let anything happen to you Tohru, never'.  
  
Back on the ship Akito smirked with great excitement, "So her name is Tohru." 


	7. The Kidnapping

Hey all! I'm so sorry for the wait on getting an updated chapter. There's two reason's behind it. One: I'm having a bit of writer's block and Two: Our computer's been at my dad's work all week while he had his computer smart people work on getting a nasty worm out of it. Woo! Took 4 days! Worms are evil o.o; Anyway, enjoy! And Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter. 6  
  
Kyou walked over to Tohru and pulled her away from all the boys. Momiji, Aya, and Haru were talking to each other about how great Tohru was while Hiro kept complaining about her and telling them that she really wasn't all that great. Kyou overheard and threw a walnut at Hiro's forehead, then took Tohru over to a corner of the room.  
  
"Are you ok Kyou? You seem a little flushed." Tohru looked concerned and put her hand to Kyou's forehead. He blushed.   
  
"T-tohru, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Tohru gave him a questioning look. He continued, his face bright red.  
  
"Well, Tohru for some time now I-" Kagura pulled at his hair and he looked up at her angrily then his face relaxed, "Where you been Kagura? I went looking for you."  
  
She sat on his shoulder and gave Tohru a small evil smile and then cuddled up against Kyou. He flicked her off, "What's going on with you today? You're acting weird." She gave him a small humph and then whispered in his ear. He listened with a blank expression before nodding. "Ok--fine." He looked to Tohru. "Tohru, Kagura says she wants to talk to you alone outside. Something about apologizing." Tohru nodded and Kagura and her went outside, Kagura leading the way. Kyou sighed, damn it, that was my chance. Kagura just had to go and ruin it! He fumed as he walked into his bedroom, walking past the lost boys, hearing them all talk about Tohru, good and bad. Kyou threw another walnut at Hiro then walked into his room.  
  
Tohru walked outside with Kagura. The tree opened up and out they walked, into the cool night air. The moon shone beautifully above their heads and the stars twinkled like diamonds in the big blue abyss. Tohru stopped a little ways from the tree and started, "Kagura, I'm sorry if I said or did anything to make you mad at me. I really didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."   
  
Kagura gave her a look that said "don't worry about it" then she turned to her and smiled. She snapped her fingers and Hatori walked out from the shadows of the forest surrounding them. Tohru looked at him, fear written upon her face. This did not look good. Not at all.  
  
Kyou walked out of his bedroom. His anger level had gone from 10 to 1 (AN: haha, remember that episode??). He walked out to find none of the boys in the room. He shrugged. They must be out doing…Dunno, something involving slings and rocks or something. It was what they usually did. Maybe they were playing tag with the Indians again..? Whatever. It had been about 20 minutes since Tohru and Kagura went outside. An apology didn't take that long.  
  
Kyou was about to walk out when he heard a tinkling behind him. He turned around and saw Kagura sitting in her little chair. He walked over to her, "Where's Tohru? In her room?" Kagura shrugged her shoulders and filed her nails. Kyou gave her a sideways glance and walked to Tohru's room. He knocked on her door. When he got no answer, he walked in and found nothing except an empty room. He walked back to the main room and looked angrily at Kagura. "Where is she?"  
  
Kagura didn't answer.  
  
He said it again, "Where is she!"  
  
She looked up at him then smirked and whispered in his ear, "…Akito."  
  
He pulled away from her quickly, "What!"  
  
She smiled and shrugged.  
  
He looked at her astonished, "You never apologized, did you…? Instead you got rid of her…"  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head at her and then picked her up and threw her out. "You are my friend no more! I can't take your jealously Kagura! I won't! and you…you GAVE her to Akito! You just handed her over! And in the worst possible way, right under my nose! I hate you! I HATE you!!"  
  
He looked down at her, his red eyes full of unconcern for the sobbing fairy. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Kyou was supposed to be thankful that Tohru was gone. He was supposed to love her for getting rid of that stupid annoying girl. Instead she sat here lying on the cold floor with his cold angry eyes starring down at her. She stood up quickly and tried to stop shedding more tears as she flew away.  
  
Kyou shook his head and then grabbed his dagger from the table. He would save her. He promised Tohru he would never let anything happed to her and damn it! He was going to keep his promise for the girl he loved!  
  
He quickly shot out of the underground hiding place and flew towards The Jolly Rodger fast. Tohru was his, not Akito's. His.  
  
He landed softly on a mast post, watching down below. Tohru was tied up against a pole, standing. Akito had apparently taken a great interest in her too. He gripped his dagger hard as he saw Akito's fingers touch her delicate soft skin. He would not lay a finger on her! He wouldn't!! He let his anger get the best of him as he saw Akito lean forward to plant his lips upon Tohru's. He leaped down and landed hard behind Akito, causing his to divert and look behind him. A smug smile came across his face, "Kyou. How nice of you to join us. We've been waiting." 


End file.
